Trust
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: "I trusted you more than I feared you." Conner sees an injury on Robin that causes him to remember something he'd rather forget: I trust you with my life - There's a difference between saying it and proving it.


**"I trust you with my life"**

**...**

**There's a difference between saying it and proving it.**

* * *

Conner woke up, his memories of the previous day hard to recall due to a heaviness in his mind. He rubbed his forehead and out of bed to head to the kitchen, he could hear the chatter of M'gann, Wally and Robin. Kaldur was still sleeping deeply, judging by his deep breathing.

Conner entered the room and all the talking paused for a moment as the three teens looked up at his entrance.

Robin smiled behind his glasses and Wally grinned with his mouth full. M'gann waved from the stove and said "Good Morning, are you feeling better?" in her usual cheerful way.

Conner nodded "Yes."

M'gann smiled "Good. Do you want scrambled eggs, sunny side up, or French toast this morning?" she asked, all egg based today.

Conner thought about it "Scrambled please," he said at last.

M'gann at once had a bowl and whisk floating above her head, working away while she concentrated on the French toast that was no doubt for Wally.

Conner looked at Robin and frowned a little as he vaguely remembered something, but he was more focused on the strange shirt he was wearing. It wasn't his normal ones. This one had a collar that swallowed his neck up to his chin, his hoodie rested on the chair behind him.

Robin looked at him, sensing his gaze. "Something on your mind SB?" he asked.

Conner hesitated. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked, pointing at Robin's shirt.

Robin stiffened and Wally and M'gann exchanged nervous glances. Robin fiddled with the top of the shirt "It's a turtleneck, I just wanted to wear it today."

"You don't normally," Conner pointed out.

M'gann smiled and tried to turn the conversation to something else to spare Robin's discomfort "I think he's just trying something new. Should we go shopping for more shirt styles for you Conner?" she shyly blushed "I think you would look nice with a long-sleeved shirt," she admitted.

Wally rolled his eyes "You'd think he'd look good in anything. Watch that toast," he added when he smelt smoke.

M'gann gasped and turned off the heat "Oops."

Conner let the topic drop, but kept feeling like they were hiding something from him.

He got his answer when Robin reached up to scratch at his neck, his hand went down the turtleneck to rub at his skin uncomfortably – not used to this style of shirt – and Conner saw the dark purple bruises.

The glass he was drinking from shattered in his hand.

Wally jumped out of the way, Robin flipped backward and onto the counter to avoid the glass, and M'gann just yelped.

In the silence that followed the three were tempted to laugh at their overreactions, but Conner's low growl shut everyone up.

Robin looked at Conner from his crouched position on the counter, his eyes fixed on him "Conner?" he asked, getting down slowly, and as calmly as possible.

Conner got up and grabbed Robin's shoulder, making the boy gasp, and pushed the material out of the way to see Robin's neck. His eyes darkened "Where did you get these?" he growled, eyes on fire.

Robin swallowed slightly and pulled the collar back up again, trying to hide them. "Supey …"

Wally zipped over "Dude, he's had worse-"

"You knew!" Conner shouted.

M'gann approached, her powers piling all the broken glass into the bin at her mental will, and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Conner it was an accident-" she began worriedly.

Conner glared "Strangling is not an accident!" He snapped. "That was a hand shaped bruise. Who did this?" he demanded.

Wally and M'gann winced and Robin looked at him sadly.

"You did."

* * *

Fear. Anger. Bright Lights. Shouting. Anger. Fear. Anger.

Those were the only thoughts running though Superboy's head. The strangely dressed adults all stood threateningly around the brain scrambled clone. His memories and thoughts had been repressed by psychic encounter and no one had managed to get near the destructive clone.

Superboy roared at the Bleach Blond Woman who tried to approach him.

She stopped and put her hands up again, but Superboy just tensed to run. She spoke, her voice commanding, and it made Superboy angrier. He knew he was strong, he did not have to listen to her, she wasn't as strong as he, she could not control him! How dare she use that commanding tone to address him!

The clone lashed out at her and she retreated, looking worried.

He retreated back to the corner of the mountain which had become his defensive point and glared at each of the people before him.

There was a blue and red dressed man with dark hair. He was wary of him, felt a slight 'alpha' respect towards him, but he also felt insufferable rage towards him too. The man looked at him in fear and disgust, he didn't try to approach.

There was a man all in black who stood still, glaring back at him without a word or movement. Superboy felt more 'alpha' respect towards him, and slight fear. The fear part made him mad because he didn't want to feel it. He wanted to take him out, but something was holding him back. The fear? But this man stayed back too.

The blond woman had retreated, she was still looking worried. He felt … strange towards her. Respectful, but with a hint of 'family' to that respect, but she had tried to order him, to control him! Could he trust that?

He would not be controlled!

There was a green girl with red hair crying and looking upset, he paid her no mind because she wasn't a threat, but she _was_ noisy. He felt … strange towards her too, but he was too focused on the threats, the anger, the fear. She wasn't trying to control him, he would not hurt her unless she did.

There was a boy dressed in yellow who was talking too much and too fast, making Superboy angry at his irritating presence. He cringed at his anger and shut up, Superboy felt satisfied that he was acknowledging his strength.

There was a dark skinned teen who had his hands up and was speaking calmly, lowly. Superboy recognised his voice, the voice of reason before he gained freedom. He felt respectful towards him, like a fellow pack member. However he held weapons behind him, and did reason hold weapons and corner him?

His eyes darted around the room again and again.

Escape. Run. Fight. Anger. Fear. Destroy.

* * *

Superboy was shirtless, animalistic, growling, slightly hurt since he had a few bruises – they were hard hits if they could make a Kryptonian bruise. But worst affected was his mind. M'gann had only just patched him together long enough to get him home after the desert incident where all their memories were rattled. As soon as he became angry again the mental repairs had snapped on him and he had become as he was before; pure instinct and strength.

He had taken one look at Superman- and snapped. He had tried attacking the first person he saw, only to have Kaldur and M'gann tag team and force him on the defensive into a corner so he couldn't cause more harm.

Superman was scared of him and silently acknowledging that this is what was meant to happen. He was uncontrollable and should be placed elsewhere. He hoped the others would understand now, this weapon could not be controlled or tamed.

Black Canary was frustrated and worried for the teen she had 'adopted' as a protégé when Superman refused to step up. She couldn't get through to him, he kept getting more threatened, even when they weren't doing anything! She shot a venomous glare at Superman, knowing it was him that caused her protégé to reduce to this.

Batman was assessing whether to use the kryptonite or not. He was not willing too as it may affect him mentally too. Martian Manhunter had been contacted and would arrive shortly to repair the minds of the entire team and Superboy especially, but they had to calm him down somehow before that could happen. It looked like the only way to get him calm was to render him unconscious.

He glanced at Clark "Superman, you may want to step outside," he muttered as he reached for the Kyrptonite.

Robin appeared at his shoulder "Let me talk to him," he said softly, his eyes never leaving the clones.

Batman's parental side screamed 'Don't even think about it'. He shook his head "No. He's too unstable."

But Robin huffed and stepped forwards anyway "Trust me, let me try. Superboy, it's Robin. We're not going to hurt you, or hold you back. Just calm down, we're trying to help you." His attitude was calm and he seemed to know what he was doing.

Bruce anxiously tightened his grip on the kryptonite case, the first sign of a threat and Superboy would be incapacitated.

* * *

Superboy stared hard at the youngest, smallest boy breaking rank to approach him. The boy was tiny, thin as a reed, so light his footsteps didn't make a sound to his sensitive ears. He was brightly dressed in red and yellow and was speaking at a level octave that was a lot like the 'voice of reason's' tone. He was approaching him calmly.

He growled.

The blue and red man moved to stop him, calling out to him, but the boy raised a hand and spoke only a few words and the man stopped.

Superboy tilted his head slightly. This boy could get the older, stronger one to stop. How did he do that? Could and would he control him too? He growled but the boy just raised his hands and approached slowly. He didn't say anything and whenever Superboy growled he stayed still until he was quiet then took another step.

Superboy heard his even breathing and his heart. He wasn't scared of him or the others. They were scared, their hearts were racing and some were holding their breaths.

His voice wasn't piercing or loud and repetitive. Not like the girl's, not like the yellow boy, not even like the voice of reason – though he was closest to the latter out of all the voices he had heard.

Everyone seemed to be respecting him.

That made Superboy wary. How did the young one command such respect? He was so small and weak.

Superboy moved a hand out, palm away, ready to push the boy back. That's all it would take right? A small push and he would be gone. He was so small and light it would send him far away, he didn't need to show off his strength to make this strange boy back off.

Whoever he was he had too much control and it made him anxious and angry.

The boy in response put his hands forwards, as if to grasp his larger one, but left the final few inches between them. He was giving Superboy the choice of pulling away or accepting. He didn't move, but kept his even breathing and his heart was calm.

Superboy hesitated, confused and not liking it, but was curious, so let the boy take his hand. He didn't look like he could hurt him, nor was he making any threats. But the eerie control he had over the adults but him on edge.

The boy smiled when Superboy let him take his hand. That made Superboy relax a little. That expression meant happy, he had done what he had wanted – was he being controlled? No, he had the choice and the boy was just happy with the choice that he made. That was all. He wasn't controlling him or telling him what to do, and he could still pull away because Superboy was the stronger of the two.

The boy then took the final step forwards and, to everyone's shock, brought Superboy's hand to his neck.

Superboy's hand had no trouble completely circling around it.

The adults all tensed and some cried out with the younger ones. The boy held a hand out behind them to stop them and said something calmly, his masked eyes were always on Superboy. The others held back reluctantly, their fears amplified with their heartbeats.

Superboy tilted his head again, studying the boy in his grasp intensely. What was he doing? Confusion. The heartbeat was slightly faster, but still calm. He knew he was in danger, but he wasn't stopping it and had invited his upper hand. He wasn't sure what this meant, what he should do? Surely he didn't want to be killed? If that was true he would have been much more aggressive about it. But if he wanted to live then why did he put his life in his hands?

He tightened his grip fractionally and, as expected, the boy's lips parted and a strangled sound escaped.

But the boy didn't protest, his heart and breathing didn't change, and he didn't try to fight.

Why was he so calm in danger?

He could break his neck with a little more pressure … he knew this. He could do it now and have it over in a second. The boys neck would be unable to stand up to his strength, it would be crushed and shatter under his palms. Then he would die. He may not even feel it, it would be that quick and easy …

Did he not realise this?

He growled, staring into the boy's unseeing eyes, trying to wrestle answers out of the empty whiteness. He had brought him closer as he studied and glared at him. The boy had not reacted, he simply went along with whatever Superboy wanted to do.

But why?

Did he not believe he was in danger? The adults did. They were inching forwards the longer he held the boy's neck.

The boy smiled slightly when Superboy's glare lightened to allow pure confusion, his hand slackened though he didn't let go. The boy could breathe properly again. He wasn't suicidal if he was glad to breathe to live …

If the boy did not believe he was in danger then he … trusted him.

That realisation hit him and left him reeling in shock. This brightly coloured boy trusted him!

Like a fellow pack member, a brother, you could not fear one of your own. Superboy stared in awe this time. This person was on his side … the only one on his side out of all these people cornering him. Superboy refused to let them, the both of them, be hurt by these controlling people! He knew that this boy would stop them controlling him, them both, they would protect each other.

Superboy let his hand slide from his throat to his shoulder and pulled him closer to protect him too. His eyes returned to watching the adults warily.

* * *

Robin sighed in relief. Conner's arm was against his back, protecting him, which meant that his crazy idea to gain his trust had worked.

He lightly held Conner back and smiled slightly "It's okay big guy."

Conner just grunted, he probably couldn't understand anything he was saying right now, but the acknowledgement was a start.

Robin put a hand to his neck and allowed himself a sigh of relief. When Conner had tightened his grip he had felt a flash of fear, but he trusted him more than he feared him. However he knew that he would have some very interesting bruises later.

Robin turned to the others, Conner's hand still holding onto his shoulder like an overprotective guardian "See? He's cool."

Batman was glaring "Never. Do that again." He had nearly had a heart attack when Robin pulled that stunt, then again when he heard Robin being strangled. He nearly pulled out the Kryptonite. But Robin had just asked him to trust him … and Batman, and Bruce, trusted Robin completely. But he still wasn't pleased with what had just happened.

Robin nodded and grinned "It was the only thing I could think of. Okay Supey, let's get you back to your old self," he said, taking the Clone's hand and leading him past the crowd of heroes and sidekicks to the medical labs. Everyone made way, giving the two a lot of space to not set Superboy off again.

Superboy sent them all cautious glances, but he wasn't nearly as skittish or defensive. He followed Robin as the boy walked towards the medical labs where J'onn would soon be arriving to help them. Superboy held back slightly and Robin stopped with him, Robin turned and held out a hand "It's okay big guy, just stick with me and we'll be fine," he said calmly.

Superboy relaxed again and took Robin's hand as they walked through a door towards the medical labs.

* * *

Superman was staring.

How had Robin managed that? Superboy was a weapon, a loose cannon, a danger to everyone here. But now the clone was following him around like a lost puppy. A puppy that was still dangerous, but a puppy nonetheless.

Superman decided to have a talk with Dick later about making himself vulnerable around a living weapon, but was still marvelling at the transformation.

* * *

Conner held his head as the memories rushed back to him. His eyes were wide and full of horror, he stared at his hands then at Robin. "No I …" he tried to protest; Robin was his friend, he couldn't possibly be the one who hurt him!

He looked at Robin again, denying his memories and their explanations until he saw it for himself "Show me," he demanded.

Robin looked sad "Conner, it's not your fault. I did what I had to do to get you back to normal. Batman and Superman-"

"Show me."

Robin hesitated a second longer. Then reluctantly pulled his neck collar down and Conner extended a hand to match the bruises to the shape of his palm. It was a perfect match.

He felt sick and hollow "Oh god." He pulled away and stared at his hands in horror.

Robin took a step forwards "It was my idea, remember? It's no big deal-"

"I could have killed you!" Conner roared.

M'gann and Wally both cringed, but Robin just shot him an unimpressed look and flipped the shirt collar back up again. "Conner. You could ask all the 'what ifs' in the world, but it won't change the outcome. Yes, I could have died, yes, you could have easily injured me, but the outcome was neither of those and won't ever be."

Conner shook his head in confusion.

Robin's face softened at the look. "Dude it's okay, they'll be gone in a few days anyway, and I'd easily take a few bruises in exchange for having you back to your old self. As I was trying to say before, Batman was ready to use kryptonite on you."

Conner flinched.

Robin smiled sympathetically "We had to calm you down somehow, but that could have damaged you beyond repair … I didn't want to take the risk of losing you for good, I've lost enough people who meant something to me." Robin's fists were white with the pressure he was putting into them "So I did the only thing I could think of and gained your trust."

The others listened in silence, Wally in understanding.

Robin lightly touched his neck and shrugged as if it was nothing "I put my life in your hands. And _you_," he poked him lightly "realised that I was on your side," he chuckled slightly "As I remember it you were a little stuck to me for a bit."

Wally and M'gann exchanged a smirk. Conner had followed Robin around like a lost puppy until J'onn arrived and repaired his mind.

Conner blinked as he tried to take in all of what Robin had said. He processed it over and over and Robin was content to wait until Conner was ready to move on. Conner glanced at his hand again and then said "Weren't you scared?"

Robin scratched the back of his head "Well … yeah, I guess. It's only natural to fear being out of control of your own fate, right? But I trusted you more than I feared you."

Superboy stared in surprise. Robin trusted him. A living, breathing weapon. He trusted him with his own life, the proof was in the angry purple marks around his throat, just to save his state of mind.

The shocked look on his face must have been too much for the boys, Wally and Robin both burst out laughing. Wally chuckled "Dude! Take away that scowl and you look like a lost kid," he laughed.

M'gann smiled "You guys are cute," she giggled, thinking that how deeply Robin and Conner trusted each other was the most adorable thing ever. "Like brothers," she sighed fondly.

Wally beamed "Enough mush! I'm hungry."

Robin snorted "You're always hungry."

M'gann mentally set the table and picked up a jug of water and a smaller breakfast and put it on a plate for Kaldur. She sighed "I hope Kaldur's feeling better, that desert was not good for his health, he was exhausted," she worriedly said.

Conner looked towards Kaldur's room "He's still sleeping," he reported with his superior hearing.

Robin smiled at M'gann as they retook their seats "Hey he'll feel better, your breakfast and a good lot of water will do him some good," he advised, pulling a sashay of something out of his belt and putting it beside the jug of water.

Conner raised an eyebrow at him. Wally poked him "What's that?"

Robin smirked "Minerals and stuff to help rehydrate someone. I'm not sure how affective it'll be on a meta-human, since it's designed for humans, but hopefully it'll help him," he said.

M'gann beamed "You're so thoughtful Robin." She moved to Kaldur's room with his breakfast floating behind her.

Conner looked at Robin and lightly nudged his chair.

Robin glanced at him questioningly.

Conner shifted awkwardly "Thank you. For yesterday."

Robin just beamed quietly and picked up his cutlery "You'd do the same for me- Wally! Those were mine!"

Wally belched "You snooze you lose."

Robin sighed and flicked a knock out pellet at him "Megs! Can I have some more French-toast?" he called.

'_Sure, give me a second_' came the reply. Robin nodded to himself and started moving Wally to the sofa instead.

Conner smiled silently as the day returned to normal. He ate his breakfast among the normal morning chaos of five teenage superheroes. When Robin's bruises faded and healed most forgot about the incident. But to Conner those bruises would never go away, because they reminded him to control his strength, that he had a brother in arms, that he was still capable of dangerous things, and that he was, and always would be, a trusted teammate to Robin.

* * *

**Just got inspired by another Young Justice story and: WOW! That happened. That story is Catch Me by Talithi.**

**And I also just wanted to play with the relationship between Conner and Robin a bit more. Those two, as boyfriends or close friends, are just so much fun to write about.**

**I guess it can be seen as pre-relationship if you squint, but I wrote it with brotherly intentions. Since I kinda overruled M'gann in Conner's mind in favour of Robin I can see why you'd think that this may be a SBxR - not sure how she would have played in otherwise, apart from being the caring and slightly naïve sister who doesn't want her family fighting or in danger. ****- interpret this as you will!**

**Reviews are nice, if you have a spare I'd happily give it a spot on my wall. **


End file.
